Contra Reloj
by anfernarusaku
Summary: Hiro debió haberle contado a Miguel sobre su doble vida, debió decirle que era uno de los super héroes de San fransokyo. Ahora, a quedado en medio de todo el caos, y justo en la fecha de día de muertos, el joven tendrá solo 24 horas para recuperarlo... antes de que sea muy tarde.
1. Chapter 1

Hiro sabía que tendría que contárselo tarde o temprano; Miguel comenzaba a sospechar y era muy terco cuando se proponía algo.  
Terminaría averiguándolo al fin y al cabo, así que debía se él quien se lo contara.  
Dejo escapar un suspiro profundo y se llevó las manos a la cabeza en un claro signo de desesperación.  
¿Como decirle a su actual mejor amigo (tal vez algo más que eso, pero Hiro se negaba a admitirlo) que él era uno de los super héroes de San Fransokyo?  
Se dejo caer dramáticamente sobre su cama y decidió no darle más vueltas por el momento, ya llegaría la ocasión indicada.

Llevaba conociendo a Miguel aproximadamente un año, cuando se había cruzado con él en el café de la tía Cass. El chico había ido allí en busca de trabajo, y el gran corazón de su tía lo había acogido de inmediato.  
Miguel Rivera había viajado demasiado lejos de su hogar, buscando ser reconocido por su música en un país diferente. Trabajaba muy duro pero ser músico no era fácil, y un trabajo menospreciado, por lo que hacia de mesero para poder pagar las cuentas. A pesar de todo esto el joven latino siempre mantenía una sonrisa radiante, parecía iluminar con su presencia cualquier lugar al que llegara, irradiaba alegría sin siquiera notarlo; y eso a Hiro... Bueno, lo había hecho sentir incómodo al instante.  
Miguel era todo lo contrario a él en todas las formas posibles. Hiro era una persona de ciencia, le apasionaba la robótica y solía ser un poco calculador, así como temperamental.  
Miguel era impulsivo, amaba la música y tenía una voz angelical (No es que Hiro lo hubiera notado, para nada), era una persona empática y graciosa, la gente lo amaba a los pocos minutos de conocerlo.  
Así que entre ellos había nacido una extraña relación; Hiro procuraba evitarlo, pero a Miguel le gustaba fastidiarlo por deporte, lo distraía cuando intentaba concentrarse en un proyecto, le hablaba con términos mexicanos que no conseguía entender ¿Porque rayos insistía en llamarlo "Pinche Chino"?  
El se limitaba a arrojarle cualquier objeto que tuviera cerca, levantar su dedo medio hacia el y replicarle que no podia entender el español.  
Incluso con todo esto, al poco tiempo se encontraron buscándose instintivamente cada vez que querían compatir una broma, y en el caso de Hiro, poco a poco dejarlo pasar a través de la muralla que construía a su alrededor.  
Llego un punto en que toleraba las bromas del moreno, su poco entendimiento del espacio personal y empezaba a entender algunas palabras en su idioma natal.  
Miguel pasaba algunas horas "afinando" casualmente su guitarra cerca de él cuando trabajaba en algún proyecto y después de un tiempo se familiarizó con sus términos de robótica.  
No se dieron cuenta cual fue el momento, pero de repente se encontraron compartiendo casi todo aspecto de sus vidas... Casi.

Últimamente los incidentes con villanos habían aumentado en la ciudad y Miguel empezaba a notar sus ausencias sospechosas y sus pobres excusas. Si el mexicano no fuera tan curioso tal vez se hubiera salido con la suya, pero su suerte no era tan buena.  
Sus demás compañeros le aconsejaron que hablara con el, si algún día decidía averiguar que es lo que ocurría y resultaba herido en el proceso... No, eso jamás se lo perdonaría.  
Claro, que ignoro Magistralmente los comentarios de Wasabi y Fred refiriéndose al chico como "Su novio", ¡Estaba harto de que se burlaran así de él!  
Por supuesto que no ayudaba el hecho de que su rostro se pusiera tan rojo como un tomate.  
En fin, sabia que debía contárselo pero simplemente no podía encontrar como.

Resignado, fijo la vista en su reloj de muñeca; las 6 PM, el turno de Miguel estaba por terminar, el que no hubiera subido ya a molestarlo significaba que el café tenía cupo lleno. Podía ser un distraído pero era un ejemplo de responsabilidad.  
Decidió bajar y verlo un rato ( No es que fuera a verlo, verlo, si no a burlarse de su desgracia por tener que trabajar tan arduo).  
Sin embargo cuando bajo las escaleras noto que el lugar estaba casi vacío, excepto por un par de chicas que miraban embelesadas hacia Miguel. No, no solo miraban, escuchaban.  
El moreno cantaba armoniosamente una balada en español mientras tocaba su guitarra con sorprendente habilidad.  
Tía Cass solía dejarlo presentarse en el cafe algunas veces por semana, y Hiro había olvidado que aquel dia era uno de ellos.

-Las vuelve locas- Susurro una voz a su oido que hizo que Hiro se sobresaltara; su tia se apoyo en su hombro mientras le sonreía con diversion.  
-Pff, no es para tanto-  
Soltó el chico tratando de restarle importancia, para no admitir que el mismo solía embobarse con su voz.  
Casi para finalizar la canción, la mirada de ambos se cruzó, y sonriendo coquetamente, Miguel hizo algo que Hiro no esperaba; Le guiño un ojo descaradamente.  
El asiático sintió su cara arder y aparto su mirada de prisa. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Pero quién diablos se creía Miguel para provocarlo así?  
La melodía termino y el latino se despidió cordialmente de su pequeño grupo de fans. Hiro lo esperaba con los brazos cruzados.

-No te pongas celoso chinito- Le dijo entre carcajadas mientras Hiro le mostraba el dedo de enmedio.  
Se sentó a su lado recargando su guitarra en la pared. Tenía un ligero rubor en su rostro que Hiro supuso era consecuencia de su pequeño show.  
-Solo te gusta presumir-  
-Si, como tú con cada nuevo proyecto-  
Hiro rió sin negar nada y el mexicano sonrió divertido.

Después de eso se sumergieron en un pequeño silencio, que fue interrumpido con un ligero carraspeo por parte de Miguel.  
-Escucha Hiro, hay algo que quiero proponerte-  
El aludido alzo una ceja y lo miro con curiosidad; pocas veces el moreno usaba un tono tan serio, lo que significaba que debían parar las bromas por el momento.  
El latino se paso una mano por el cabello nerviosamente, lo cual solo intrigó más al asiático.  
-Mañana es 2 de noviembre... en México tenemos una tradición, se llama "día de muertos"-  
Hiro se tensó, empezaba a ver por dónde iba todo esto.  
-Le pedí a la señorita Cass que me dejara colocar un altar aquí, no quiero dejar la tradición, aunque este lejos de casa, y pensé que tú, pues tal vez...- Miguel trago saliva, estaba a punto de tocar un tema demasiado delicado para Hiro, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.  
-Tal vez quisieras poner una foto de Tadashi-  
Se atrevió a mirar al chico a los ojos, un destello de tristeza se reflejó automáticamente en sus orbes castañas, pero inmediatamente Hiro desvió la mirada.  
Hacía poco que habían tenido una plática bastante profunda y sincera acerca de Tadashi, Miguel sabia el intenso dolor que Hiro cargaba dentro, intentaba ayudarlo a superarlo pero...  
El Hamada era una persona muy difícil.  
-No creo en ese tipo de cosas Miguel-  
-Lo sé, pero si lo intentaras...-  
El chico se levantó de golpe, dejando a medias la frase de Miguel.  
-Tadashi está muerto-  
Sentencio intentando parecer calmado, pero el mexicano pudo percibir un leve temblor en su voz.  
-Ninguna tradición, ningún ritual, nada lo puede traer de vuelta-  
Finalizo cortante, huyendo a su habitación sin volverse a mirarlo.  
Miguel lanzo un suspiro de frustración, ya se había preparado para esa respuesta pero había tenido la esperanza de cambiarla.  
-Pinche chinito necio- Murmuro para si desesperado.  
Le era difícil lidiar con ese tipo de situaciones con Hiro siendo tan cerrado. Miguel siempre daba rienda suelta a lo que sentía, pero desde que lo había conocido tuvo que aprender a reprimirse un poco. Para no lastimarlo, y no salir lastimado.  
Es que los sentimientos que tenía por Hiro... No, no podía seguir pensando en ello, no cuando probablemente no fueran correspondidos.

Sin poder hacer más, prosiguió a despedirse de la señorita Cass y de Mochi, porque si, el pequeño gato gruñón también merecía atención de su parte. Se dirigió a su departamento a unas calles de allí, casi no podía pagar la renta y aunque la señorita Cass le había ofrecido varias veces la habitación a lado de HIro, no podía hacerlo, no creía que Hiro pudiera aceptarlo aún.  
_

Hiro azoto la puerta de su cuarto con fuerza, sentía las lágrimas queriendo salir y se sintió patético. Miguel no se merecía ese trato, solo intentaba ayudarlo, pero aquel era un tema demasiado delicado para él. ¿Cuántos años habían pasado de la muerte de Tadashi? Estaba logrando llevar una vida normal, salir y convivir con sus amigos, pero había ciertas cosas que lograban reabrir la herida.  
Se trago las lágrimas y el sentimiento de amargura, una partida de sus videojuegos le despejaría la mente.  
Iba ya por la quinta partida cuando el sonido de su celular interrumpió su concentración.  
Aun algo distraído contesto sin mirar el número.  
-¿sí?-  
-Hiro trae a Baymax, es una emergencia-  
-¿Honey? ¿Qué sucede?-  
-Es el villano que estuvimos persiguiendo esta última semana, acaba de aparecer-  
El joven apago la consola rápidamente y presto atención. Algo en la voz de Honey le dijo que aquello no era todo, le esta ocultando algo.  
-¿Qué pasa? Dímelo- Después de una pausa que pareció una eternidad, la chica contesto.  
-Es Miguel... Tiene a Miguel-  
_

Hello! espero les este agradando la historia, empieza un poco lento ya que es mas una introducción.  
El siguiente capitulo ya pasaremos a la acción :3  
Es mi primer fic en esta fandom y el primero en mucho tiempo, tengo años de no escribir jaja  
Me gustaría saber sus comentarios.  
Sin mas  
Anfer fuera*


	2. Rehén

No supo cuánto tiempo se quedó pasmado analizando las palabras de Honey; Sin embargo su cuerpo comenzó a moverse por si solo.  
Se colocó el equipo con una rapidez que no hubiera creido posible y cuando por fin reacciono ya se encontraba preparando a Baymax para la acción.  
El incidente, según las coordenadas que le había hecho llegar la joven, era tan solo a unas cuadras, muy cerca del departamento de Miguel, tal vez por eso se había visto involucrado.

-Tus niveles de ansiedad son altos.  
Oyó a Baymax mientras se montaba en su espalda y le daba el comando para que emprendiera el vuelo. Quiso responderle algo pero las palabras se atoraron en su garganta, la angustia y la preocupación lo estaban consumiendo.

Tras unos minutos de vuelo, que se le hicieron eternos, diviso una columna de humo a lo lejos y pudo ver unas manchas de colores cerca de alli. Estaba a punto de llegar con sus amigos.  
Salto de la espalda de la espalda del robot y aterrizo en medio de Gogo y Wasabi; inmediatamente llevo su mirada hacia donde sus amigos observaban y el sentimiento de angustia se intensificó.  
Efectivamente el villano que habían perseguido hace unos dias estaba frente a ellos, pero lo que horrorizo a Hiro fue ver que tenía a alguien de rehén, y no solo a "Alguien", sostenía a MIguel con un brazo alrededor de su cuello y una extraña arma apuntando directamente a su sien.

No podia entender como habían terminado en esa situación. Aquel villano le parecía insignificante, ni si quiera llevaba un traje, solo un simple pasamontañas para ocultar su rostro. No había hecho mas que asaltar algunos lugares y cuando frustraban sus planes escapaba como todo un gallina.  
¿De dónde había sacado el valor de hacer aquello? ¿Cuales eran sus razones?  
-¡Suéltalo!- Grito con rabia apretando los puños a su costado; como respuesta obtuvo una carcajada profunda de parte de aquel sujeto.  
-¿Qué vas a hacerme pequeño héroe?- Dijo entre risas, al tiempo que reforzaba su agarre sobre el muchacho.  
Miguel intentaba zafarse desesperadamente, pero solo conseguía apretar el agarre.  
-Deja al chico en paz- Intervino Honey con voz calmada. -Te estas metiendo en mas problemas tomando un rehén, si lo dejas ir podría reducirse tu condena.  
El rostro del hombre se oscureció y comenzó a negar frenéticamente con la cabeza.  
-Creo que no han entendido que sucede- Camino lentamente hacia ellos sosteniendo con fuerza a Miguel, la locura reflejada en sus ojos.  
-Me importa muy poco donde acabe después de esto, lo único que quiero es venganza-  
Les dirigió una sonrisa torcida. La tension crecio enormemente de golpe.  
¿Venganza? Hasta donde Hiro podia recordar nunca lo había visto hasta hace un par de semanas, ¿De qué demonios hablaba?

Aquel sujeto percibió la mirada de desconcierto que le dirigían y volvio a soltar una carcajada.  
-¿No tienen idea de quien soy cierto?, no los culpo, no fui yo a quien conocían, si no a mi hermano...  
Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Hiro, aquello pintaba muy muy mal.  
-Baymax, quiero un escaneo, busca algún registro de ADN similar al suyo en la base de datos criminal.  
El robot acato la orden y en cuestion de segundos una foto apareció en su pantalla; ahora lo recordaba, aquel hombre había realizado un robo al banco central. Ellos habían llegado a detenerlo pero en un intento desesperado atrapo a un rehén.  
El rescate no había sido facil, sobre todo porque el sujeto portaba bombas consigo, probablemente su plan B que no pensó terminaría utilizando. Al final, ya sin el rehén para darle una oportunidad y viéndose acorralado, hizo estallar las bombas acabando al instante con su vida.  
Fue un dia trágico, pero no pensaba que se lo recordarían de tal forma.  
-Creo que tu malvavisco gigante te ha dado la respuesta- escupió el tipo con odio. -Ustedes lo dejaron morir, lo presionaron, estaba desesperado, ¡DEBIERON SALVARLO!- Grito asiendo que todos se estremecieran.  
Eran consientes de que no todo el mundo podia ser salvado, que aquello no era realmente su culpa, pero era difícil que se los restregaran de esa manera a la cara.

Miguel por su parte había dejado de prestar atención. Estaba buscando desesperadamente un modo de escaparse, el tipo lo sujetaba con fuerza, pero no había restringido el uso de sus extremidades; si pudiera encontrar una forma de evitar aquel arma que apuntaba directamente a su cabeza...

-No puedes vengarte con un civil al azar- Refutó Wasabi, tratando de acercarse nuevamente. Obtuvo una sonrisa burlona por respuesta.  
-¿Tu crees que es al azar? oh no, este no es un acto improvisado- Dio un paso mas hacia el frente; ya se encontraba a solo unos metros de HIro, pero estaba demasiado confiado en que ninguno se atrevería a hacerle algo. Vio la confusion en sus miradas y una expresión de superioridad se dibujo en su rostro.  
-Lo hice específicamente para dañarte... Hiro Hamada.  
El joven asiático se estremeció al oir su nombre, y todos los demas ahogaron un grito de sorpresa. ¿Como es que sabia su identidad? Lo había subestimado demasiado.

-¿Hiro?- susurro pasmado el latino. Por un momento se olvido de la situacion, de que su vida corria peligro, y se dejo llevar por sus emociones.  
-¡¿Pero que chingados pinche chino?! ¡Eres un puto super héroe y no me lo dijiste!  
Miguel estaba tan enojado que no notó que empezaba a maldecir en español, incluso el villano lo miro incrédulo.  
Aquel momento hubiera sido muy divertido si no fuera por la situacion en la que se encontraban.  
-¡Este no es el momento Miguel!- Hiro trataba de controlar su pánico pero no servia de nada con un mexicano muy molesto despotricando contra su persona.

Mientras todo esto transcurría Gogo se había deslizado lo mas silenciosamente hacia un lado, debía ser rápida pero tampoco precipitada. Quería sorprenderlo por la espalda, tal vez distraerlo para que sus amigos tuvieran una oportunidad.  
Hiro la miro de reojo y capto el mensaje, debian aprovechar el momento en el que el sujeto se distraía con las peladeces de Miguel (Después le lavaría la boquita con jabón por grosero).

-¿Como es que sabes quien soy?- Pregunto al fin, tratando de ganar mas tiempo.  
-Simplemente realice esos atracos patéticos para seguirlos después de la acción, para ser tan listo debiste notar que alguien te espiaba. Claro que nunca estuve tan cerca como para que tu extraño robot me detectara.

Mientras hablaba alejo el arma un poco, comenzaba a confiarse demasiado; eso le dio una idea a Miguel, si podia sorprenderlo y hacer que soltara el arma...  
Busco la mirada de Hiro, pero su casco le impedía ver sus ojos, buscaba seguridad en ellos pero tendría que arriesgarse solo.

Por su parte el joven asiático seguia haciéndolo hablar dandole tiempo a Gogo. Ya estaba a solo unos pasos y el tipo aun no notaba su presencia, solo una fracción de segundo es lo que necesitaban.  
Miguel la miro de reojo tambien, si él la había visto no tardaría en ser descubierta por el enemigo.  
-Papá Héctor, mamá Imelda, echenme la mano por favor- Murmuro el moreno antes de clavar sus dientes sobre el brazo que lo mantenía sujeto.

Después de esto todo sucedió muy rapido. Hiro corrio con toda la velocidad que le fue posible, era bueno que no se encontraran tan lejos pero no iba a llegar a tiempo; desesperado lanzo un proyectil de su guante, un arma que había desarrollado para ataques de larga distancia. Gogo se lanzo a recuperar el arma mientras Honey lanzaba un compuesto para inmovilizarlo. Sin embargo de la sorpresa instintivamente el hombre había jalado el gatillo, el arma de Hiro y el proyectil disparado colisionaron en ese instante provocando una explosión que ninguno esperaba.

Tal vez por el tipo de arma que portaba el sujeto, claramente modificada para hacer mas daño y en parte por proyectil diseñado por Hiro que tambien tenía un efecto aturdido potente.  
La luz de la explosión los cegó y por un momento, aturdidos, perdieron la noción del tiempo.  
Hiro parpadeo confuso, Baymax se había interpuesto entre el y la explosion y disminuyo el daño. Poco a poco recupero sus sentidos, aunque un constante silbido no dejaba sus oidos.

MIro frenéticamente a su alrededor, sus amigos parecían estar bien, Gogo ya estaba amarrando al tipo, quien parecía inconsciente, pero no había rastro de Miguel.  
Volvio a entrar en pánico; lo busco con desesperacion. Tal vez la explosion lo había mandado lejos. Hizo que Baymax escaneara el lugar para encontrarlo pero no había rastros de su presencia.

Al final, solo la chamarra roja que Miguel siempre usaba había quedado en el suelo, como recordatorio de que efectivamente había estado alli.

En ese momento el reloj marco las 12 en punto del 2 de Noviembre. El día de muertos había empezado, y se había llevado a Miguel con él.  
_

Hello!  
Ya por fin terminé el segundo capítulo, como verán soy muy mala para crear villanos (? Pero es más un personaje de relleno para hacer avanzar la historia.  
Gracias a todas las personas que han vota y leído la historia!  
Espero les este gustando, déjeme sus comentarios, me gusta leer sus opiniones.  
Anfer fuera*


	3. Cempasúchil

Los servicios de emergencia arribaron al lugar, los bomberos apagaron el fuego resultado de la explosión y todo comenzó lentamente a volver a su ritmo normal.

Sus amigos ayudaban en lo que podían, alejando a civiles y apoyando a los policías; todos menos Hiro, quien se había congelado desde hace un par de minutos. Sostenía con fuerza la chamarra de Miguel y tenia su mirada clavada en ella, como si de pronto el moreno fuera a surgir de allí.

Miles de ideas cruzaban su mente pero ninguna era clara. ¿Que es lo que acababa de pasar?, Miguel no podía haber simplemente desaparecido.

-Hiro- Una suave voz murmuro a su lado, mientras posaban una delicada mano sobre su hombro. Honey le dedicaba una mirada de absoluta preocupación. Detrás de ella, Baymax y sus demás amigos se acercaban; por la mirada en sus rostros debía de verse muy mal.

-Tu dolor emocional es alto, recomiendo el apoyo de amigos para ayudarte-

Al oír la sugerencia del robot, apretó con mas fuerza la prenda que tenia entre sus manos. Sabia que sus amigos estaban igual de preocupados, pero no se sentía lo bastante fuerte para estar rodeado de gente, necesitaba estar solo, calmarse y pensar fríamente en lo ocurrido.

-Perdónenme- Susurro activando los propulsores de su traje y huyendo del lugar.

-¡Espera, Hiro!- Las voces de sus amigos lo alcanzaron, pero no se dio media vuelta, ya se disculparía después.

Pensó en ir a su casa pero no podía estar solo allí; ademas de que sus amigos lo encontrarían muy rápido, así que tal vez por impulso se dirigió al departamento de Miguel, estaba a tan solo unas calles y aunque no contara con las llaves no le seria difícil escabullirse por una ventana.

Efectivamente cuando llego, la ventana principal estaba entre abierta, cuando volviera a ver a Miguel lo regañaría por ser tan descuidado. Si podía volver a verlo...

Sacudió esos pensamientos de su mente, no podía darse por vencido tan pronto.

Se retiro su casco prácticamente aventandolo y respiro hondo. Debía calmarse, no debía dejarse llevar por sus emociones.

Se dispuso a analizar el hogar de Miguel para enfocarse en algo, había estado allí un par de veces, sabia que el joven no tenia muchas pertenencias pero nunca lo había analizado a fondo.

Varias partituras se encontraban repartidas por el suelo, un par de discos de artistas que no podía reconocer, todos parecían mexicanos, por lo menos los títulos estaban en español. También había ropa tirada por todas partes, al latino le hacia falta mas orden en su vida.

Al fondo junto a la cocina vislumbro varias cosas que llamaron su atención, la principal de ellas, una guitarra de un puro color blanco con decoraciones en negro, no era la guitarra que Miguel solía llevar normalmente, esta era mas vieja pero a la vez mas valiosa.

Al lado de ella, fruta, papel picado y varios racimos de flores de brillante color naranja. " _Flores de cempasúchil_ " recordó. Su amigo se lo había mencionado una vez hacia ya tiempo. ¿Como es que las había conseguido tan lejos de su hogar? No sabia, pero de seguro había gastado bastante dinero en ellas.

 _"Son el puente entre nuestro mundo y el mundo espiritual, periten a los muertos regresar a este lado y viceversa_ " ¿Por qué recordaba ahora esa parte de la conversacion?

Cerca de las flores había un par de retratos, la foto mas reciente mostraba a una dulce ancianita, sus trenzas plateadas cayendo por sus hombros, la otra parecía mas antigua, aun en blanco y negro, un matrimonio joven con la pequeña niña a su lado; El hombre portaba un traje de mariachi y, allí estaba, la misma guitarra que ahora tenia a solo unos pasos.

Miguel se había estado preparando para colocar su altar de día de muertos, altar al que lo había invitado a participar, a colocar la foto de Tadashi...

El recuerdo de su hermano le provoco una nueva punzada de dolor, era lo que menos quería en ese momento, ya lo había perdido a el, no quería perder a Miguel quien se estaba convirtiendo en alguien tan importante en su vida. Ni si quiera sabia como definir su relación con el moreno, eran amigos, si, pero de alguna manera esa palabra no le bastaba para definir lo que sentía por el; Muy en el fondo conocía la verdad, sabia muy bien cuales eran sus sentimientos pero no estaba listo para admitirlos, hasta ahora.

Hasta ese momento que creía haberlo perdido para siempre.

Volvió a posar su vista en la chamarra de Miguel, podía sentir las lagrimas queriendo escapar de sus ojos. No supo porque lo hizo, probablemente fue un intento desesperado, pero miro las fotografías de los familiares del moreno y deposito en ellos su ultima esperanza.

-Yo... yo no creo en este tipo de cosas, no creo que los muertos puedan regresar, aunque sea solo una noche al año-

Las lagrimas ya resbalaban lentamente por sus mejillas, su voz comenzaba a entrecortarse al hablar.

-Pero si de verdad están allí, si pueden oírme, necesito encontrar a Miguel, no esta muerto, no puede.

Se tapo el rostro con la chamarra roja y dejo salir todo su llanto, al hacer esto, no notó como los pétalos de las cempasúchil comenzaron a brillar, poco a poco de manera mas intensa, hasta que la luz invadió toda la habitación.

Miguel despertó con un horrible dolor de cabeza, lo ultimo que recordaba era haberse encomendado a todos los santos que conocía y con toda su valentía (o estupidez) había mordido a su captor. Después de eso el sonido de una explosión y nada mas.

Abrió los ojos lentamente mientras sus pupilas se acostumbraban a la luz. Se encontraba como en una especie de colina que no reconocía.

Cuando su vista al fin se ajusto, casi ahoga un grito. Si reconocía el lugar, solo que lo estaba viendo desde lo alto. Los colores brillantes, la música vibrante, el ambiente festivo; se encontraba en la tierra de los muertos.

-¡Ay madrecita! ahora si me morí- Menciono estupefacto.

-No, no estas muerto-

Aquella voz lo hizo voltear de inmediato. No sabia a quien le pertenecia y le costo trabajo reconocer a la persona delante suyo. Bueno, no es que fuera sencillo reconocer a alguien en la tierra de los muertos, teniendo todos aspecto de calavera.

Sin embargo, le resultaba familiar, sabia que lo había visto en algún lado.

-Mucho gusto Miguel, soy Tadashi, Tadashi Hamada.


End file.
